sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
The Admiralty
This article is about the formal directorial body of the Union navy and associated entities. For other uses, see Admiralty (disambiguation). The Admiralty was the ministry directing the Caspian Democratic Union's combined military affairs. It was created to oversee the Naval components of the various provincial worlds that comprised the commonwealth. In 9 ABY, following the tumultuous Imperial War of Aggression, the board was granted joint custody and direction over the Provincial Army of the Union so as to best coordinate and disperse assets. At its core, the board was built around five Sar Admirals, one each from the four primary constituents of the Union — Caspia, Krittain, Yariz, and Rauther — with the fifth being from any of the four and serving as the Chairman (or Chair). Traditionally, these Sar Admirals retained the ability to field-deploy, but rarely did. Direct command of fleets and flotillas was usually delegated to Admirals and Commodores acting in their stead. Occasionally, a Sar Admiral would take command of one of Caspia's primary fleets, but only for specific, or urgent, reasons. Arrayed around the Sar Admirals were several Admirals, Generals, and Commodores, each heading up specific departments or divisions relevant to Naval operations. Such departments included Strategy & Tactics, Research & Development, Logistics, Asset Tracking, Human Resources & Training, etc. The Commanding General of the Marines would be present, as well as the Admiral in charge of the Naval Intelligence Office. A small minority of civilians would also be included on the board, acting as liaisons between the Admiralty and the Crest. One civilian would assuredly be from CDMC. In Gerrin's, Dunwell's, and Laarken's presidencies, the Admiralty would coordinate and communicate with the Presav's office via vid-link (holo-link at the close of Dunwell's presidency). During Batrad's term, the former Sar Admiral would himself sit in on the proceedings. Composition (Present) * The Presav as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. * Chair of the Admiralty - The civilian head of the Navy. Handles coordination of naval policy has directed by the Presav and his cabinet. * Sar Admiral - The senior active-duty officer of the Navy, responsible for overall strategic direction, force structure management and deployment. With the advent of Thomas Mahon as Interim Presav, there has been considerable talk of adopting a less Sarian-centric title. * Commandant of the Marines - The senior active duty Marine officer, responsible for overall strategic planning, force structure and deployment of the Marines. Advises the bureaus on issues pertaining to the Marines. * The heads of the various bureaus of the Navy (each senior Admirals), including: **Bureau of Planning (BuPlan) - responsible for operational and tactical planning. Includes the Naval Intelligence Office. **Bureau of Ships (BuShips) - responsible for procurement, maintenance, and refitting of warships and other hardware in accordance with the Chair. **Bureau of Technology (BuTech) - responsible for research and development of new systems. **Bureau of Personnel (BuPers) - responsible for recruitment and assignment of naval personnel. **Bureau of Training (BuTrain) - responsible for training and education of naval personnel. **Bureau of Medicine (BuMed) - responsible for health and medical treatment of all personnel, and administers Naval Hospitals. Admiralty, The